


飞往西伯利亚的旅程

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 机械臂play, 队三背景
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky





	飞往西伯利亚的旅程

飞往西伯利亚的旅程  
       昆式机平稳地在天空中滑行时，史蒂夫松了一口气，但当他看到罗迪被幻视误伤，心脏下意识地揪紧了，甚至在那一秒中内疚得想要回去看一下罗迪的伤势。  
       到了这时候，他心里还是有些迷茫的，毕竟托尼那么坚决地阻拦他们，还有联盟内部一半的人不赞同他。他一向都是被大多数拥护的，他也明确地知道自己是正确的，但现在……  
       史蒂夫从仪表盘的倒影里看见了巴基的影子，他突然就冷静清醒了。他不知道自己正确与否，但这个决定他这辈子是永远都不会后悔的，这很奇怪，这件事情上本来不涉及什么私人感情，但巴基似乎给了他某种信心，让他突然地安下心来。  
      他把飞机设成了自动飞行，走到了后面巴基的身边。  
       “你不怕钢铁侠追上来？”巴基挑眉问他。  
      “哦，我自己开也不会比它自动驾驶好到哪里去的。”史蒂夫坐在了他旁边。  
       “我们过时了，对吗？”虽然说着这样的话，但史蒂夫看得出他眉眼里是柔和的笑容。  
      “是啊。”史蒂夫手指动了动，他想伸手去抚摸一下巴基的脸，但他忍住了。  
      “你以后该怎么办？这样算得上是背叛了国家吗？”巴基问他。  
      他最终还是决定伸出了手，抓住了巴基的手，十指交扣在一起。“也许你可以陪我一起想想办法。”  
       巴基没有说话，飞机内除了外面的细微的气流声和发动机小小的轰鸣声以外一片寂静。他觉得自己快要听到自己的心跳声了，他感到自己的血液在血管里奔涌不息，心脏正一下又一下地有力地跳动着，仿佛在撞击着他的胸膛，那些让他额头忍不住冒汗，手心也在冒汗，他有点怕巴基感觉到汗水，然后发现他在紧张，他不知道自己在紧张着什么，但他心虚得要死。他握着巴基的手，他害怕巴基把手抽出去，手掌肌肤的接触让他莫名其妙感到快乐与幸福，但这样厚着脸皮又让他觉得煎熬害羞。  
        也许他应该把手收回去了，可这么抽出来又显得突兀，巴基也许会认为他脑子里想得太多了……  
       巴基突然侧过身子，将身体靠在了史蒂夫的身上，头靠在他的肩膀上。  
      他感到了一种难以言表的满足，好像有一万朵在仲春阳光下开放的粉色的小小的豌豆花在风中摇曳着大声地朝他笑着，银铃般笑声反射着粉色与白色的阳光，刺眼得他都睁不开眼睛，他被它们包围了，心脏里被这种幸福填得满满当当。（来源于安房直子童话故事中的《日暮时分的客人》）  
       “巴基……”史蒂夫听到自己的声音里有些颤抖，他也不明白自己突然这么说是要干嘛，也许会让巴基误以为他介意被这么靠着。但他只是想喊着巴基的名字，他的心里脑子里喉咙深处里都在大声地喊着“bucky！bucky！bucky！”于是他就喊了出来，这声音沙哑低沉，和他脑子里的那些大声而欢快的声音根本不同。  
        他听见巴基短促地笑了一下，“还有五个冬日战士，他们每一个都比我强很多，那里还有洗脑椅，也许我们就没法回来了，也许我会被他们洗脑，你必须一个人打败我们六个，我们可能会没法活着回来。以后这种事大概都很难考虑吧。”  
       史蒂夫看见巴基低着头，视线不知道望着哪里，也许是他们紧握在一起的手，也许是地面上凸起的花纹，也许是膝盖上因打斗而导致的破洞。几缕发丝垂下来垂在他的鼻尖上，史蒂夫看见他绿色的眼珠，沉静清澈得像月光下的井水；他脸上有伤痕，创口周围有一些焦黑，皮肉绽开，已经不再流血了，露出来的肌肉纤维颜色发白。他脸上有新冒出来的胡茬，他在平时有打理过，胡茬只是这两天冒出来的。他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，高强度的运动让他有些缺水，但嘴唇依旧红润柔软。  
       这仿佛是一件很神奇的事，史蒂夫寻找巴基最少两年了，他们分别了七十多年，在七十年前他眼睁睁地看着巴基从他手中滑脱，（不，他的手压根没有抓住他，但是好像有什么很沉很沉的东西从他心脏上滑了下去，“噗嗤”一声砸到了他的小腹里，于是他整个人就像脱了水一般萎缩了下去，变成了一颗干苹果。）他流着泪喝着徒劳无用的酒在心里埋葬了巴基。而现在，他正活生生地坐在他身边，他们的手握在一起，他甚至可以看到他嘴唇上的纹路，看到他独有的红色。这个颜色让他忍不住心惊，他好像没有见过任何女孩的口红是这个颜色，他也没有在这世界上见过第二个人有这种颜色的嘴唇，那一切仿佛都是巴基独有的，那就是他，就是巴基这个人，那么鲜活明媚。  
       他盯着那嘴唇，突然感觉到难言的干渴，渴得他喉咙里都难受得不行，他想低头亲吻那红色的嘴唇，这个念头在他脑海里挥之不去，他不知道这个念头是如何产生的，但他知道如果自己这么做了的话，一定会被胖揍一拳。  
该死，巴基可是把他当能信赖的人来着的，他有这种趁人之危的想法实在太过下流。  
“我不怕这些，如果我们回不来的话……”史蒂夫攥紧了巴基的手。  
“这两年我想起来了很多。”巴基靠在他肩膀上抬着头望着他。  
他心里有些抽疼。  
“但一切都恍如隔世，七十年前的生活对我来说像梦一样，而七十年后这些所有该死的一团糟才是属于我的现实生活。  
“你应该知道，你记忆中的那个巴基已经回不来了，他早就变得面目全非，那些伤痕累累早就削光了他的皮肉，重新长出一个冬日战士来。  
“我希望你不要对我抱有太多的期望，因为我肯定会让你失望的。”  
“我知道，够了，巴基，这些我都明白。”史蒂夫觉得有些难以呼吸，好像有块面团堵在他的喉咙里，他鼻子发酸，心里难受得要死。“我对你，永远不会因为这些东西而改变的……”  
巴基突然打断了他的话，“但是他的一些念头我还记得清清楚楚，如果我没猜错，你现在应该还是个处男？”他挑着眉，表情狡黠，看上去好像在策划一个恶作剧一般。  
“哦，老天……”史蒂夫对于他这么快的转变有些哭也不是笑也不是，“你是在岔开话题吗？”  
“我猜会有很多人对这个问题充满了兴趣。我猜你还是的，对吗？”  
“是的。”史蒂夫无奈地如实奉告。  
他突然就抬起头来，一只手勾住史蒂夫的脖子，把他的头拉过来凑近自己，然后将双唇覆盖在了史蒂夫的双唇上。  
“詹姆斯真是个可怜的家伙，他只是一直想亲亲你而已，可直到他掉下去也没有成功，反而得看着你将你的初吻送给了别人。”巴基用气音说，他好看的绿色眼睛正眨也不眨地盯着史蒂夫的眼睛。  
史蒂夫轻轻抬起手，想要伸手去抱住巴基的背，但是他又怕这太唐突了，巴基的话让他心脏跳个不停，脑子发胀，胀得有些疼。  
巴基曾经想要亲吻他？为什么？他和别人接吻让巴基感到难过了吗？而他现在正是在和巴基接吻吗？这个吻让他头晕目眩，心脏跳得想要破碎了似的，他从未有过这种感受，快乐与痛苦同时出现，让他想要流泪。  
巴基的嘴唇软软的，史蒂夫能感觉到上面的每一缕唇纹，他张开嘴，如同幽密的宝藏为他敞开门扉。他伸进舌头，扫过巴基的牙齿，那让他心中悸动，像是触碰宝石，他们唇齿厮磨，舌头纠缠不休，他能够品尝到巴基津液的味道，那像是从山洞深处流出的汩汩清泉，一直流到他干燥发麻的灵魂上，他也搞不清自己是什么情绪了。  
双唇分开时，史蒂夫从巴基的瞳孔里看见自己正在流泪。他脆弱得像个婴儿，泪水止不住地从他的眼眶里一颗又一颗滚出来，但是他没有感到难过，这很奇怪。巴基凑上前来，吻干了他脸上的泪水，他这时才突然想起，他爱巴基。  
这件事实在太过奇怪，史蒂夫.罗杰斯一直爱着巴基.巴恩斯，这件事对他来说已经像呼吸一样，是一种身体的本能，根本不需要任何意识去告诉他要去爱巴基。而现在，他突然意识到了他爱着巴基，就像人类第一次发现他们所身处的空间中，并非空无一物，而是填满了空气一样，这是件理所当然的事，但又那么不可思议……  
又那么美好……

“我爱你，巴基。”他伸手捧住了巴基的脸，把额头抵在巴基的额头上，声音因哭泣哽咽而沙哑。  
巴基亲了一下他的嘴唇，“你真蠢，詹姆斯也是，你们两个都很蠢，一个jerk一个punk。我真为我以前的傻样感到害羞。”  
他忍不住傻笑起来，是的，巴基就是詹姆斯，詹姆斯就是巴基，他知道，巴基也知道的，他们都很清楚。  
“是的，我恨不得回到过去打死那个不开眼的自己。”史蒂夫说，他一只手扶着巴基的后脑勺，凑上去要再亲巴基。巴基有两天没洗头了，又是打又是跑的，他头发比较长，沾了尘土，所以成了一缕一缕的，可史蒂夫仍热衷于抚摸他的头发，不知为什么，那让他心里软成了一片。  
但巴基却推开了他，没有让他亲吻他。“那样詹姆斯就一个人了。”他说，同时站了起来。  
亲也没亲着，头发也没摸够，史蒂夫困惑地看着巴基。  
他眼里含着笑，“亲吻只是詹姆斯想做的。而我，想拿走你的第一次，cap。”说着他双手搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，在史蒂夫的大腿上坐了下来。

他在史蒂夫的大腿上坐了下来，这句话像导火索一般，他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，用力地接吻，唇瓣摩挲在一起，史蒂夫的手扶着他的后脑勺，欲火瞬间被点燃，他们难耐地替对方解开那身沾满尘土与汗水的作战服。  
双唇分开时，史蒂夫贴着巴基的面颊，呼吸里的热气吐出来，“我很乐意。”他说，声音因为欲望而显得低沉，但实际上他的心里在咚咚咚地跳个不停，不，当然不是因为他是处男，而是因为那是巴基。他心里的这种幸福难以言表，任谁也无法理解，毕竟那是巴基啊，他的巴基，他的爱，他的。  
“该死，这些扣子纽带之类的实在是太麻烦了。”巴基一边扯着史蒂夫的衣服，一边忍不住低声骂着，当他刚一解开史蒂夫的衣领时，就迫不及待地上前咬住了史蒂夫的锁骨。  
巴基的衣服相对来说好解开得多，那就像一件皮衣。但是解开外衣后，他还摸到了一大堆密密麻麻的各种枪支小刀弹匣手榴弹以及各种不知作用的武器。  
“哦，巴基……”他忍不住苦笑，仰着头任巴基亲吻舔舐他的脖子。那灵巧可爱的舌尖与偶尔刮咬到他的牙齿，它们让巴基像一只猫。他的皮肤因为性欲而敏感，在巴基这种热情下，他忍不住低喘，下身硬得快要爆炸。  
史蒂夫费了不少功夫，终于弄掉了巴基身上的那些武器，最后他们赤裸相拥，放低座位，巴基就那么跨坐在他大腿上。史蒂夫忙着撩开巴基的头发，亲吻巴基的下巴，而巴基，他用那只机械的左手，勉强握住了他们两个人的阴茎，上下撸动着，舒服地喘息着。  
那很冰凉，高热的性器格外敏感，史蒂夫甚至可以感觉到巴基左手关节上的铁片的边缘，好像只要巴基稍微用点力就可以捏断他的老二，并且关节交界处的缝隙好像能刮下一块肉来。那让他忍不住头皮发麻，但是又爽得不行，是的，比他自慰时撸爽多了，巴基让他的一切感官都变得更加发达。另外他的老二和巴基的老二正亲密地贴在一起，巴基的龟头上吐着前液，流到了他的柱身上，那听起来挺猥琐的的，但他觉得这样简直sexy得要命。他能感觉到巴基火热滚烫的老二，巴基也对他感到欲火焚身，阴茎上布满青筋，看起来有些狰狞，可天知道，他居然觉得巴基的鸡巴可爱死了！  
巴基抬起头来，把下巴搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，声音里仿佛带着水似的，右手抓着史蒂夫的手，放到自己的臀部上，让史蒂夫的手指抚摸自己的穴口。“嘿，处男先生，你该不会是指望我自己来给你扩张好，然后你只要把鸡巴插进来，让我自己动就好了吧？”  
史蒂夫一下子脸涨得通红，“不是，当然不是，巴基，我只是……我怕……”  
他有点高兴坏了，不，他其实并不介意他们俩怎么做爱，谁是top谁是bottom什么的。甚至就这么互相给对方撸或者什么其他的，其实也不错。只是在他那些少得可怜的性梦中，永远都是巴基躺在他的身下，在他的顶撞下一声又一声地叫床。摸着良心了，史蒂夫是希望见到梦中的那些场景出现在现实中的。  
史蒂夫并没有急着将手指插进去，而是不急不缓地用指头在那紧闭的穴口轻揉，模拟性器在穴口按压。他的另一只手揉着巴基的臀瓣，把一边的臀瓣往旁边扯开，让臀沟与穴口暴露在空气中。  
他不想那么心急，他想把一切都做好做充分，不会让巴基感到任何不适。  
穴口被按压的感觉让巴基有些软了身子，也放缓了左手的动作。他弯着腰来舔舐史蒂夫的胸肌，他喜欢这个，史蒂夫那结实有力的身材让他的双腿都忍不住发软。他想把史蒂夫的处男身搞到手很久了，自从他发现这个男人和他的关系不一般后。他在那个破出租屋里，甚至会一边看着那些剪报里的美国队长自慰，一开始用手指，后来是用其他的粗大的东西来填满自己，他不知为什么无师自通，后来想来大概是他曾经这么自慰过吧。饥渴难耐的詹姆斯，一到晚上脑袋里就会想着他的那个瘦弱的好朋友用着也许同样瘦弱的老二在操他，但是他爱那样，什么都没法给他那样的满足，他的身体为那根老二而浪荡不已。  
原本紧致的小穴在史蒂夫的“按摩”下变得绵软无比，于史蒂夫而言，那个手感像极了被剥了皮的葡萄肉，柔软，肉感十足。他将指尖浅浅地插入，里面那合拢的穴肉推着他的指尖出去，于是他轻轻地揉着穴肉，试图让它们“宽容”些。  
“你没必要那么小心，”巴基抬头用舌头舔着他的耳廓说，“它吞过大得多的东西。”  
巴基感觉到捏着他臀部的手瞬间抓紧了，面前人的脸立刻就垮了下来，怒气、委屈与小心翼翼交替出现，像个忍着不生气的小孩。  
巴基忍住不笑出来，停下左手的动作，双手扶住史蒂夫的胳膊，在史蒂夫脸上亲了亲：“我的意思是，我把那个振动棒塞进去时，想着那是你在操我呢。你不要担心太多，就算是把整个拳头塞进来我都受得住。”  
史蒂夫的脸红得像烧开了似的，“巴基……”他有些责备地喊着他的男友，一头短短的蓬乱金发在男友的脖子上蹭了蹭。但手上却没有放老实，一根手指插进了巴基的后穴里，在生涩的穴肉中陷入第二指节。  
巴基轻哼了一声，深呼吸了两口气，慢慢放松后穴，配合着史蒂夫手指在里面的动作舒展。  
但他侧过头，却看见了史蒂夫正在亲吻他铁臂与肩膀连接处的疤痕。他不光只是亲吻，还去轻舔那接缝处。  
“有点痒。”巴基说。  
史蒂夫将吻印在他胳膊上，温暖的嘴唇在冰凉的铁皮上留下一个明显的吻痕。“还在疼吗？”他问巴基，心里的苦水泛滥成一片，让他一时酸楚得难受。  
巴基侧过头，看了看自己的胳膊，然后亲吻他的鬓间，“它能感觉到你的吻。”  
史蒂夫扭回头困惑地看着他。  
“它能感觉到。”巴基重复了一遍。他看到喜悦与心疼同时从史蒂夫的眼中涌出，那让他心里也甜蜜得要死。  
史蒂夫松开了揉着巴基臀瓣的右手，用右手抓住了巴基的铁臂，把它抬起来，在上面细细地吻着。  
“痒。”巴基说。  
没想到史蒂夫起劲了似的，伸出舌头去舔他那金属合页的缝隙，巴基动也不敢动，生怕稍微动弹一下会夹到史蒂夫的舌头。史蒂夫弄得他痒得难受，但他不敢动，嗨，他想揍这家伙一拳怎么办。  
他俩那性致高涨的阴茎被晾在一边，巴基不敢伸出另一只手去纾解一下性欲，而史蒂夫还在偶尔坏心地用手指顶一下他的肠壁。  
“我想揍你。”巴基瞪了他一眼说。  
“我甚至有些感谢苏联人了，”史蒂夫用可怜巴巴的眼神看着他，“感谢他们给了你这条胳膊，因为它有感觉。”  
巴基瘪了瘪嘴，心里边却软成了一片。  
史蒂夫一路亲了下去，用牙齿在铁皮上轻轻摩擦，还抬眼看着巴基。他觉得有些不可思议，比当年看到斯塔克那个会飞的汽车还要不可思议。  
“那下面有很多电极。”巴基说，他看着史蒂夫举起他的手，然后把他的手指含进嘴里。他想到那上面还沾着两人的前液。  
史蒂夫吮吸着巴基的手指，舌尖像游鱼一般在巴基的指间穿梭，他用口腔慢慢地使巴基的手指变得温暖起来，将手指偶尔吞到喉咙深处。巴基看着他，难得的有些脸红。巴基的手指是坚硬的，但好像有一种柔情蜜意，能够将它变得有血有肉，生灵活现起来。他品尝到了他们两个人混合在一起的味道，差别似乎不大，也不算真的糟糕，他能够一下子分辨出巴基是什么气味的，他喜欢这气味。  
巴基把手指从史蒂夫嘴里抽了出来，粘着银丝，落到了两人的胸膛上。  
史蒂夫握着巴基的左手，把它放到抵在两人小腹之间的阴茎上，撸动着两个人的阴茎。巴基抬眼就看见他在舒服地叹息，流出的前液把巴基的手弄得很湿。被坚硬的铁皮撸的感觉并不算好受，甚至有时候的摩擦会有些疼痛，但是他非常享受这样，他看到原本主动的巴基此时居然有一些脸红。  
在巴基后穴里的手指早已增加到了第二根，小穴内被扩张得舒展泥泞，自己分泌出了湿润的液体，为他的动作带来便利。穴肉依依不舍一般地绞着他的手指，既像要把他的手指排出去，又像要把他吞进更深处。  
史蒂夫增加到了第三根手指，手指并拢，微微弯曲着去感受肠壁，并且在巴基的前列腺点上坏心地揉按，他好像天生就对巴基的身体熟悉，碰到的每一个地方所带来巴基的反应让他清楚得不得了，于是他就很自然地知道了那是巴基的敏感点。  
果然，在他的揉压后，巴基忍不住轻哼了一声，下意识地抬高屁股，想要脱离史蒂夫的手指。但史蒂夫松开了握着巴基左手的手，转而去抓住了巴基的胯骨，把他固定在自己的手指上，手指坏心地对着那一点开始冲撞。  
在这种刺激下，巴基也无心继续撸下去，双手抓着史蒂夫的腰想要挣脱，眼眶也有些泛红，“嘿，别……别这样，你也不想……啊！fuck you，史蒂夫，你也不想我这么快射了吧？嗯…嗯……别再……我射了可就……啊…啊……可就没力……力气了……你这个小混蛋……”他扭着腰，声音软成了糖丝，看不出真的不想要的意思，甚至有些迎合的样子。  
史蒂夫缓缓展开手指，将穴壁拓展得更加容易容纳外物，同时也没放过巴基的敏感点，不时用手指略过，让巴基的声音里甚至带上了一丝欲求不满的难耐。  
后穴引起的性欲得不到真的满足，于是巴基便靠在史蒂夫肩头上，抓着自己的老二撸动着，像是想报复一般，故意不帮史蒂夫纾解。“混蛋队长，”他用牙齿咬了咬史蒂夫肩膀上的肉，“赶快把你老二塞进去，难道你只会用手指操别人屁眼吗？还是……啊！去你的史蒂夫！”他的话还没说完，就被史蒂夫的手指在前列腺点上的一下揉压而打断了。  
巴基小穴里已经被揉得又松又软，他侧过头看了看巴基的脸。巴基的鼻尖眼眶都红红的，分泌的口水让他嘴唇又红又亮，看上去像流着汁液的草莓，史蒂夫在上面用力地亲了一口，撤出了手指，晶亮的液体从穴口一滴又一滴地落下。他把巴基半抱起来，将阴茎缓缓插入巴基的后穴。  
巴基伸手抱着他的脖子和他接吻，因为承受着他的侵入，鼻子里不时难耐地闷哼出声。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，他的阴茎正嵌入他的身体中，他们身上流出汗水来，他努力放松着括约肌，把他的老二吞进身体里，他任由他那么慢慢地、一寸一寸地攻占城池，最终将他的老二完全含进后穴深处。  
那里面有巴基肠液与史蒂夫阴茎上的前液的润滑，进去得不算困难，但当他完全进去时，他还是看见巴基松了口气，巴基呼吸都是滚烫的。他全部都进去了，他能感觉到巴基的穴口箍着他的根部，那里面柔软而多汁，温暖的体温让他骨头都在发痒。  
巴基的眼眶里带着水光，但他知道那不是因为疼痛。史蒂夫知道巴基的每一丝表情，如果他在忍着疼痛的话，那么他的颧骨到下巴那块肌肉是紧绷的，但现在他不是，他软软的，又香又甜。当他们嘴唇分开后，巴基还在用舌尖舔着史蒂夫的唇线。他闭着眼睛，胸口一起一伏，呼吸粗重。史蒂夫看着他的脸，觉得每一个细胞都好像被引燃了，甜美而幸福的欲望烧得他耳尖都是滚烫的。  
于是他开始动了起来，双手托着巴基的腰，阴茎在里面进进出出，有规律地顶撞巴基的敏感处。那里面真的是……该死的，真的像是天堂，“巴基的小穴正吸着他的老二”，这个想法让他性欲不知道高涨成了什么样。里面“咕叽咕叽”的水声响个不停，巴基的小穴紧致而弹性十足，他在巴基前列腺点上的造次让巴基轻哼，巴基那只已经重新变得冰凉的左手搭在了他的胸口上，造成的冰凉触感让史蒂夫神智微微清醒，巴基的手在他胸前游走，手指慢慢地攀附在他的肌肉上，一厘一厘地往上游走，最终用手抓住了他的脖子，手指抵在他的喉管与大动脉上。  
如果他想要的话，于此时掐死史蒂夫易如反掌，而史蒂夫对于死在他手里也乐意之至。但巴基只是轻轻地喟叹，闭着眼睛感受着身体里一波波连绵不绝的快感，声音带着破碎般的喘息，他仰起头，露出洁白的脖颈，史蒂夫凑了过去，咬在了他的喉结上，同时下身加快了动作幅度，顶入极深处。  
那深处没有被开拓彻底的地方紧紧缠着史蒂夫的龟头，试图把它排出去。巴基的肩膀颤抖了一下，声音陡然拔高，他看见巴基眼角流出泪花，但巴基好像没有认为这有什么。他双手勾着史蒂夫的脖子，开始配合着史蒂夫的动作摇动屁股起来，一声叫得比一声高亢，一声比一声淫荡，生理性泪水也流个不停。  
史蒂夫在他的脖子上留下了咬痕，又接着在他的脖子上、锁骨上、肩膀上留下一个又一个的吮吸的痕迹。那里洁白的皮肤变得粉红粉红的，他热衷于此，那使他的巴基看起来更加性感诱人。  
巴基射了出来，他的量有点多，全都流在了史蒂夫的小腹上。高潮持续了很久，史蒂夫看着沉浸在高潮中的他，他的双眼迷蒙，脸上带着无意识的懵，整张脸都粉色的，不时舔舔嘴唇。  
史蒂夫享受着巴基高潮时收紧后穴的强烈的吮吸感，那让他觉得自己也快要到了。  
“你在我里面，史蒂夫……”巴基舔了舔唇，突然一脸认真地对史蒂夫说。  
“是的，我在你里面。”史蒂夫说，他吻了吻巴基的脸颊，高潮后的巴基又香又软，触感好得要命。  
“我想把你磨碎了，融进我的骨头里，这样就一直可以把你带在身边了。”巴基说，他的那只冰冷的左手扶住了史蒂夫的后脑勺，触感那么清晰，让一切都看起来比真实还要真实。他亲吻着史蒂夫，嘴唇舌头软乎乎的，口腔也热得不能再热。  
史蒂夫突然就射了出来。  
“嘿！”巴基皱着眉头看着他，嘴唇却没有离开史蒂夫的嘴唇，“你全射在里面了，你可真是个处男！”  
史蒂夫抱紧了他，加深了这个吻。

昆式机降落得比预想得早，他们只来得及穿好衣服，然后匆忙地走进了那个冰冷的基地里。  
他们在那里发现了所有的冬兵已经被杀死了，他们和托尼也是在那里爆发了那场争斗。史蒂夫眼睁睁地看着巴基的左手被托尼打断，那时他想他可能什么都想不起来了，他的眼里脑子里只有那条断掉的胳膊。  
那创口处的焦黑的电线，像是在流着血，史蒂夫感觉到七十年前心口上的那个创口皱了起来，疼得他几乎站不住。  
托尼对他说“so was i”时，他只能看见，只能记起一根流血的胳膊了，触目惊心，他想流泪，可愤怒让他流不出眼泪来。他知道托尼是受害者，他知道一切本不该如此，但他真的难受得想蜷缩起来。  
最后他搀扶着巴基回到风雪中，他们不知道这是哪个出口，昆式机又在什么地方。风卷着雪，寒冷渗进骨头里，未来也不知在什么地方，甚至他们也都不知道能否在这片白茫茫的雪中走出去，活下来。  
巴基的血流了一路，他看起来半昏半醒，史蒂夫突然就哭了，他流着泪侧过头去亲吻巴基的脸，他亲到了擦伤还有巴基脸上的血。他抬起眼，雪花扑了他满脸。


End file.
